


Can i Hold You Hand?

by lostgirl966



Series: Cocollory [8]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: AHS, F/F, Fluffy, coco x mallory, cocollory, mallory x coco, super fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 17:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18015422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostgirl966/pseuds/lostgirl966
Summary: Coco wants to hold Mallory's hand after their first date but is really nervous to do so.





	Can i Hold You Hand?

The night was chilly and the scent of the history of New Orleans was all around. But the beautiful night-light was not what Coco was focused on. Instead, Coco felt as if she was about the burst. She desperately wanted to hold Mallory’s hand but had no idea to go about it. 

She and Mallory were walking home from their first date. It had been dinner and then a visit to the local bookshop. Mallory loved the bookshop and had spent an hour looking around with Coco following her like a lost puppy. 

Mallory was busy talking animatedly about the latest book she had been reading. She was so busy explaining the novel that she did not notice how nervous the woman beside her was. “The ending was incredible,” she exclaimed. “But don’t worry it won’t spoil anything. I’ll let you read it for yourself! You can borrow the book I’ve got it in my room.”

“That sounds great,” Coco beamed down at the petite brunette. She almost took her hand then. Mallory had let it fall by her side, but just as Coco was about to make her move, Mallory lifted the hand to begin playing with the ends of her hair.

Coco couldn’t stand it anymore, and so she burst. “Can I hold your hand?”

At first, Mallory looked slightly taken aback by the sudden question. But soon a smile spread across her beautiful lips and she looked up to Coco and nodded vigorously. “Absolutely! I’ve been hoping you would!”

Coco then took hold of Mallory’s hand intertwining their fingers. So the girls began to walk again down the uneven cobblestone streets. Coco was proud of herself now. She had done it. It had been a bit awkward but it had happened. She had Mallory’s hand in her own.

It was a good thing too because moments later Mallory tripped over on of the stone that was jutting out oddly. Thankfully, Coco had her hand so this kept her from falling to the ground. However, she was so sturdy that Mallory was jerked back towards Coco almost colliding with her.

Coco blushed as she then found herself nose to nose with Mallory. She stared down at her lips for a moment and then back up at her eyes. Should she?

“Well hello there,” Mallory giggled as she began to lean away from Coco.

But Coco made her move. She leaned forward and gave Mallory’s lips a peck. It was quick and fleeting, but it still left the girl’s wide-eyed, and open-mouthed.

“Wow,” said Mallory in a whisper.

“Good wow, or bad wow?”

Mallory then moved forward once more and pressed her lips to Coco’s. The kiss deepened and their arms encircled each other. This kiss was much longer than the first. When they finally broke apart Mallory grinned. “Good wow,” Mallory giggled.

Coco grinned in return. “I kinda got that idea.”

“Did you now?”

The two broke into laughter as they began to walk again. They returned to the coven’s home arm in arm and smiling like idiots.


End file.
